nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascaris
Ascaris is a relatively new country in the far west. It was founded in 1035 by William Rakes, who was overthrown in the civil war of 1039. Ascaris is bordered to the north by Santiaguna, to the east by Iagua (on the island of East Point), and has close maritime borders with Eduardo and Quatiguaba and Iagua. Demographics 43% of the population are Ascari descendants of the Ascal natives. The Nuka ethnic group makes up approximately 24% of the population, most of which live on the islands of Nuka (Savannah) and Tybee. The far western Atlat ethnic group makes up 15% of the population, all of which live in the western region of the country. The remaining 28% of the population is made up of Napanese/Nasconyan Scotmarqi immigrants, as well as Eduardans. Ascaris has 7 territories: Politics Government Post-civil-war, the Ascari government was reformed by Article III of the treaty of Escar. These expired on January 1, 1042, and the government was reformed. There are two branches of the government, a powerful Premier who is the head of state from the time they are elected until they die. They can, however, be impeached by the upper council, however the council requires two votes, with a 2/3 majority each time, in order to successfully remove him from office and call on a new election. In 1044, the council was split in two: The Upper council, in the north house of the capitol building, is made up of appointed members who work directly in governing and forming the laws of Ascaris. They are appointed directly by the Premier and serve a term of 5 years. Their appointment is then voted on by the lower council, which requires a simple majority to approve. They can be reappointed if they so chose, however they must be reapproved as well. There are 13 members of the upper council. The Lower council, in the south house of the capitol building, is made up of elected representatives from each territory of Ascaris. The number of council members for each territory is apportioned by population (roughly 1 council member for every 17,000 people), however there are 25 total members of this house. They are elected by their respective territories to 3 year terms. Apart from holding one of the two impeachment votes, and vetting appointments made to the upper council by the Premier, they cannot act alone and only have soft power. The lower council can make official advisements to the upper council and Premier, however these have no legal value and can thus be ignored if the upper council so decides. These exist simply to allow the lower council to show the views of the general population on key issues. Foreign Affairs Currently, Ascaris is not very involved in international affairs, however they do maintain close relations with Iagua, and are relatively friendly to Santiaguna. Ascaris is part of the KAIS, as a security council member, since 1039. Armed Forces Ascaris is notable for it's large military for a country of such small size. Navy Main Article: Ascaris Navy Army Main Article: Ascaris Army Air Force Main Article: Ascaris Air Force Coast Guard Ascaris' coast guard is responsible for maintaining waterways within Ascaris territorial waters, enforcing laws, search and rescue, and managing all port facilities that are not owned by the Ascaris Navy. The coast guard is responsible for the management of the Atlanta-Canal, which was constructed in 1039 after the Civil War. History Leaders Prehistory Humans have lived in the areas surrounding the bay of Escar for thousands of years, however it is not currently known if there were any pre Ascaris civilizations. The Ascal People have lived in the region for many years, and were greatly persecuted by the Ascari Government in its early years of existence, much of their history being destroyed. The residents of Nuka, now Savannah, Island had a much brighter existence in the early Ascari years and have a vivid history that is well known today. Pali Civilization Main Article: Pali civilization Nukan Pre-Ascaris Civilization The Nuka peoples have been around for thousands of years, believed to have reached the island via small rafts. Their tribes were very isolated and not known of until the island was rediscovered by ships running through that area of the seas. The Nukan Islands united under the Nukan Empire in 837. The Nukan Empire, at its height, constituted Nuka, Tybee, Fort Carting, and parts of East Point Island. The Empire dissolved around 970, and the Islands became independent nations. In the early 1000s, Nasconyan colonists explored the region and many of the lands that now constitute Ascaris were discovered. In 1034, a Nukan named William Rakes boarded a ship which he then sailed to the future location of Escar. He settled there late that year and Established the nation of Ascaris the next year. Modern Ascaris Ascaris has had a vivid history since its formation, as in 1035 there was a revolt by the militia, which caused the creation of Ascaris' army. In 1036, there were threats of invasion from Eduardo to the north, which caused Napanee and Iagua to send aide in the form of ships. In the early years, the Ascal people were persecuted on a massive scale, those who refused to assimilate were forced into relocation camps, those who did were forced to abandon any customs and prove their loyalty to Ascaris by serving at least a year in the armed forces. In 1036, Ascaris annexed Nuka (or Savannah) Island and Tybee and Jekyll islands. In 1036 Ascaris participated in Operation Troubled with Napanee, a naval exercise centered around the threat of naval invasion by Eduardo. War of Napanee Aggression In 1037, Napanee invaded Eduardo without permission from the UN, and many countries joined forces against Napanee. Ascaris was one of the few which did not. In the aftermath of the War of Napanee aggression, Ascaris made claims to one of Napanee's destroyers which was based in Escar. These were disputed by the UN until 1038 when Ascaris gave up the Napanese destroyer. Today, Ascaris still maintains the former Napanese embassy in Escar. Border Disputes with Eduardo and later Santiaguna In 1036, Eduardo built a wall on the Eduardo-Ascaris border, which Ascari leaders strongly opposed. Eduardo also established a city named San Caranha, which Ascaris claims is theirs because it was built on lands stolen from them in 1036. After Eduardo fell in 1037, Ascaris made moves to claim the city of San Caranha was theirs, even threatening invasion, but to no avail, as Santiaguna was recognised internationally as its owner. By 1038 relations between the two countries began to warm when they opened the first border crossing through the wall. In 1039, not long before the civil war, Santiaguna opened an embassy in Escar. Island Race In the late 1030's, Ascaris began competing with Eduardo to claim as many islands in the sea as possible for themselves. This resulted in an odd sea border between the two nations, as well as the 1039 Eduardo Island Dispute 1039 Eduardo Island Dispute In 1038, Ascaris placed a claim on an Island south of San Brejao in Eduardo. In 1039, Aki, Westermoor, and Azelea entered the island with force causing several days of tense tensions in Ascaris, as there were threats of inavasion from Azelea. In this dispute, it was believed the Ascaris Provision to the Alexandra Channel Provisions would calm the tensions, however they continued until the beginning of the Civil War. During these tensions, a Westermoorian Submarine was caught and captured inside Escar bay, towed to Escar, and was held for several weeks. The submarine was returned in later 1039 in return for the exit of Westermoor from the dispute over the island. Ascaris dropped claims of San Caranha in 1039 after the opening of the Santiaguna embassy in Escar. Ascari Civil War Ascaris had a brutal Civil War from May to October, 1039. It ended when the Treaty of Escar was signed by all involved countries and Dargan, which placed the New Republic in power and deposed the Socialist Republic (Rakes regime). During the civil war, Ascari dictator William Rakes escaped the capitol before the rebels took control and hid in Aki and later Ocharia before dying in a plane crash in Nasconya. Ascaris has vowed to search for him until his descendants haven't walked on the planet for 100 years. Reconstruction Period Several weeks after the end of the Civil War, Ascari leader Till Carting was shot 7 times in the chest and bled to death on the streets of Tyrone. The city was essentially closed down the next day, and the council (senior members of parliament) assembled to decide when elections were to be held. It was decided that on new years eve the voting would commence, and would close at 11:59. The council also voted to enable the senior council member to be the interim leader between the previous leaving office and the future entering office. The election was between General Perry Qoa, civil war hero, and MP Steve Deris. Qoa won by a landslide lead of 93.7%, and entered office the next day. Qoa is currently the first Nukan/Savannan to be leader. As part of Qoa's vision for a modern post-war Ascaris, Escar's government district was completely redesigned, and the provinces of Nuka and Tybee islands were merged into one. Another aspect of his reign is the de-Rakeification, such as renaming Fort Rakes to Kovelo. The city of Paleho was also first incorporated into Ascaris in 1042. Category:Countries Category:Ascaris